


Ousama Game

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, F/F, Grinding, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ousama Game, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: This Christmas, nine girls play a game and drinks are mixed into said game. Nothing ever good comes when alcohol is involved… Well it depends on your perspective. (College AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Ousama Game

**Hey it's my favorite OT3. So this will be a college AU with no idols but they still got together and stuff. Also this is just smut with no plot.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

Nico closes the door and bends down at the passenger's window. "Hey thanks for the ride." She takes out a bill and offers it to the driver.

The driver accepts the cash and nods, "No problem." The teen steps back as the driver drives off.

Nico turns back and stares at the gated mansion in front of her. _'Damn I forgot how big Maki's place is.'_ She adjusts her coat and spots a maid waiting at the front. She waves her hand, "Yo Linda."

The maid bows her head. "Hello Miss Yazawa." She opens the gate and gestures inside. "Please."

Nico jogs over and waits for the maid to close the gate. They both walk to the mansion. Nico takes out her phone to look at the digital clock. "Is everyone here?"

Linda nods, "Everyone is inside."

The teen pockets her phone. "Well damn." The maid stays silent as they reach the door.

The maid opens the door for the duo to enter. "Young Mistress, Miss Yazawa is here."

Nico again marvels at the detailed interior decorations. _'It feels like I'm at a ballroom.'_ Nico turns to the side to see the maid with her hand out. "Uhh... oh right!" Nico takes her coat off and offers it to the maid. "Thanks." Linda nods and walks over to the coat hanger.

Just then a young redhead walks out from another a set of doors further inside the spacious room. "Ah Nico. You're late." Maki walks to Nico and looks over to the maid. "Thank you Linda. That'll be all for today so take the night and the next day off."

The maid bows her head. "Thank you for your gratitude and I wish you a Merry Christmas young mistress." She gives a smaller bow to Nico and leaves the mansion.

"See ya Linda." Nico looks back and smirks, "Good to see you too tomato-head. Also I have to look good and that takes time." She can hear music and chatter through the opened entrance.

Maki rolls her eyes. "Whatever. The others are inside already."

Nico takes a peek at Maki as they walk to the party room. "So how's med school been?"

"Tiring. You?"

Nico shrugs, "I just transferred to a university that's closer to my place."

They walk in and Rin notices them. "Heyyy Nico is finally here."

Nico waves at them. "I know I know. The star always gets here last." Nico walks around the room and greets her friends one-by-one. When she reaches to Eli and Nozomi at the couch, she takes a moment to look at their clothes; Eli and Nozomi are both wearing horrendous Christmas sweaters. "That's fucking disgusting." She glances at Nozomi. "You should feel terrible for wearing it."

_Gasp_ "Whatever do you mean Nicocchi? For all you know Elichi wanted to wear this."

"I seriously doubt that-" Nico tilts her head to the blonde, "-Blondezilla over here would subject herself to this torture." She waves at the other person. "Sup Eli."

Eli smiles, "Hey Nico."

Nozomi stands up with her hands wide. "Hey what about meeeee?" She goes for a hug.

Nico has her arm out to stop Nozomi in her place. "You ain't touching me with that nasty shit."

"Awww," Nozomi then smiles, "How have you been? Nice dress by the way."

Nico grins, "Great." Nico looks down on her clothes; she is wearing a red long-sleeve turtleneck dress with black tights. "Thanks."

Eli makes space for Nico. "How's school?"

Nico sits at one side of the couch. "So-so." Nico smirks, "I transferred to a university called XXXXXXX. You might know about it." She briefly notes that Honoka and Rin left the room.

Nozomi's eyes shine while Eli's smile stretches wider. "That's great Nicocchi. We can go to class together."

"That's if we get the same classes. But congratulations are in order." Eli pats Nico's shoulder. "Congratulation."

Nozomi peeks over with a goofy smile. "Congrats."

Nico's face heats up a little under their praise. "I uh thanks."

Before Nico stews in embarrassment, Rin and Honoka come to the room with bottles in their hands. Honoka raises a clear bottle. "Since everyone's here, let's drink!"

Nico shakes her head. "It's almost like a tradition now."

"It's all harmless fun Nicocchi." Nozomi stands up and walks over to the table.

"Fun now but shitty later." Nico sighs and gets up. "Whatever."

_One hour later..._

"Whoooo!" Rin stays limp on the chair while Hanayo is nursing the drunk teen.

_'Just like last time.'_ Nico stays seated as she takes a sip of her beer. Around the room her friends are in various levels of intoxication. _'I hope Maki still have extra rooms and our clothes.'_

Honoka then searches in her bag and pulls out a cylindrical object. "Let's play a game!"

Nozomi leans forward. "Oooh. What kind?"

Honoka smiles, "King's game."

"Interesting."

"That sounds fun"

"This is so shameless."

"Stop your worrying Umi. This is going to be great." Honoka opens the cap and takes out sticks. "Oh and by the way, if you fail to follow the king's command, then you have to take a shot." Rin plops shot glasses on the table. "C'mon and pick a stick everyone."

Nico watches as the girls walk over and take a stick. She looks over to see Nozomi whispering something near Eli's ear. The busty teen catches Nico's eye and she smiles. Nico raises an eyebrow but she walks over to the group. _'Ohhhkay.'_ She takes a stick.

Once everyone has a stick, Honoka looks around. "Who is king?"

Hanayo slowly raises her hand. "M-Me." she looks around. "Um. Number 5 do... a handstand for 30 seconds?"

Nico sighs, _'Phew.'_

"Sounds simple." Umi stands up and walks to an open space. She gets on her hands and lifts her legs up. "Can someone count?"

Kotori starts to count the seconds. After the 10 second mark, Umi's shirt's fight against gravity lost; the cloth slowly lowers to her chest and exposes her toned stomach to everyone. Umi's face starts to turn red but she stays in position.

Nico catches Nozomi edging towards Honoka; She cups her hand and 'subtly' whispers to Honoka. "Her abs looks great."

Honoka nods and grins. "Oh yeah they feel great."

"Honoka!" Umi sputters as her face explodes into a tomato. She loses focuses and she falls on the couch; the leather seat catch her legs and most of the momentum. She stands up and glares at Honoka. "That was shameless Honoka! Why would you say that?"

"Sorry sorry." Honoka has her hands up. "It just came out."

Nozomi slinks back and mutters, "That's not the only thing that's coming."

Nico slaps her hand with her face. _'Ohhhhhh shit.'_ Nico looks up to see Maki and Eli's face red.

"Here Umi." Rin fills the shot glass.

Umi sighs and takes the shot.

"Alright! Let's get the next round." Everyone puts the stick in the cylinder and pick a stick again. "So who is the king?"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Number 6 act like a dog."

Hanayo squats down with her fits up and bent. "W-Woof Woof."

"Aw how cute." Rin coos. She then turns to the redhead. "Maki look look."

Maki's face is red as she lowers her phone.

"M-Maki?" Hanayo's face pales as stares in horror at the redhead.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Number 2 will try to sale a bar of soap."

"Ahem." Honoka coughs into her hand. "Have you ever gone days without showering? Were there times where you don't have time to take a bath? Don't you hate it when bacteria populate around your body and make you stink?" She holds up a bar of soap. "Well no look further. This bad boy can wipe out those smelly bacteria right off of your body. Not only that, you can save time since you only need to lather one layer and you're done."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Number 3 will blow on Number 4's ear."

_'That's my number. So who's number 4?'_ Nico looks around and spots Eli's hand up in the air. The teen shrugs and stands up to walk behind the blonde. She bends down and blows Eli's ear.

"Hnnn." Eli's shoulders scrunch up.

Nico snaps back and her cheeks heat up. _'Holy—'_

_Clap_

"Well that was a little lackluster. Let's play another round." Nozomi stands up and collects the sticks.

Nico sighs, _'Lucky.'_ She then bends down to Eli's ear. "What the hell was that Eli?"

"My ears are sensitive."

Before Nico could comment, Nozomi holds the cylinder. "Now everyone get a stick." She quickly picks one before anyone else.

After everyone gets a stick, Rin looks around. "Who is king?"

Nozomi quickly raises her hand. "I am!" She smiles as she looks around with a finger on her chin. "~Now what should I do.~"

When her eyes lock with Nico's, the smaller teen had to suppress a shudder. _'What the hell?'_

Nozomi's eyes gleam. "Number 7 will perform a sex act on Number 8 for three minutes."

Nico slowly looks down on her stick. _Number 8._

"Fuck." She turns to Rin. "Quick get me a shot."

"Too bad Nicocchi. Both parties have to agree together and I think Number 7 wants it."

Nico turns around to see Eli and she picks up the smaller teen. "Wha—" Nico instinctively wraps her legs around Eli's waist; her dress rides up and her tights are visible to everyone. "Eli what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Nico." Eli adjusts her grip. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Hu- Ahhh~" Nico meets out a moan as Eli grinds her crotch. "Eli- ah stop- mn it." Eli ignores her and continues bouncing Nico. A few seconds later, Nico feels something pressing against her back. Two somethings.

She looks back to see Nozomi. "Here Elichi." She hugs Nico. "This should make it easier."

Being trapped by both of them, Eli's thrust become more firm and Nico can feel the friction on her core. "Mnn." Nico bites her lip to subdue her moans.

"That won't do Nicocchi." Nozomi turns Nico's head to the side and captures the petite teen's lips.

It was the same time that Eli's grinding becomes more frenzied. "Mnn Mnn Mnnn." Nico moans into Nozomi's mouth and feels her stomach winding up. She can feel her core—

"U-Um... time is up."

After some time, Nozomi finally releases Nico's lips. Eli lowers Nico down but the petite teen still holds onto the blonde's shoulders. With half-lidded eyes, Nico looks around the room; everyone was blushing as they stared at the erotic scene.

"Well then," Nozomi turns to the redhead. "Nicocchi seems a little tired so can we use one of your rooms Maki?"

"I mean—" Maki stops herself when Nozomi smiles. "You can sleep in the guest room at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you Maki." Nozomi turns to the group. "We'll be turning in early so have fun.~" Nozomi and Eli lead Nico to the room.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Nico bounces on the bed as Nozomi drops the teen. Nico tries to get up but Eli pounces on Nico and stole her lips. "Mnn." Nico can feel the blonde's tongue pushing into her mouth. She then feels a pair of arms wrap around her body and pull her away from Eli.

She looks back to see Nozomi flush against Nico. "Sorry Nicocchi, we couldn't wait any longer." Nozomi takes Nico's lips and she slides her hand into Nico's panties.

The teen then feels a pair of hands tugging on her tights and panties. She lifts her hips up and her lower body is naked. "Mnnn." The grinding from earlier has made her hyper-sensitive and Nico can feel her core tightening again. Nozomi plunges two fingers into Nico's entrance and pushed her over the edge. "Oh shit!" Nico thrusts her hips as high as possible and her legs start to quiver. "Fuckfuckfuck." She can feel her walls squeezing Nozomi's fingers. After what felt like minutes, Nico's legs give out and she flops back into bed.

"That was good Nicocchi." Nozomi coos as she pats Nico's hair. She brings her other hand and sucks her fingers. "Mnn you taste so sweet."

"Ha...Ha... You could have— Hmmmm!?" Nico's words devolve into whimpers as feels something wet on her lower lips. She looks down to see Eli naked and her tongue swirling around Nico's sex; the blonde is lapping up her juices. Nico feels Nozomi lowering her upper half to the bed. The busty teen then enters Nico's field of vision and takes off her clothes.

Nozomi crawls behind Eli and pulls the blonde upright up. "Take notes Nicocchi." Nozomi clamps her lips on Eli's ear and the blonde shivers as she moans. Eli leans back into Nozomi as the purplenette caresses her lower lips. Nozomi's other hand slides up and grasps one of Eli's supple breast.

Nico starts to ache with need as Nozomi ravishes Eli. Nozomi's eyes flicker toward Nico and she smiles. She crawls back and Eli mewls at the loss of touch. "Sorry Elichi, but I think that Nicocchi wants to join in on the fun." She nudges Eli toward the sprawled teen.

Eli crawls toward Nico and picks up her legs. She scooches closer and nestle her groin on Nico's. They both moan at the electric contact. After several seconds, Eli starts to grind on Nico.

"Oh fuck," Nico moans as their clits bump each other. She hears the sheets rustling and she looks up to see Nozomi's slit in front of her face.

"Nicocchi I need it." Nozomi lowers her hips and her wet core settles on Nico's mouth. Nico gets to work and feasts on Nozomi's honeypot. "Mnn!" Nozomi's legs start to tremble. "Oh your tongue is amazing Nicocchi."

With her sight covered, Nico's senses are heightened to a higher level. She can feel Eli's thrusts become more powerful as the bed starts to creak under the force. She feels Nozomi swirling her hip as Nico plunges her tongue into the busty teen's walls. Nico feels her core winding up like a spring. It was only inevitable before the spring explodes to release all the tension.

"AHHHHH!"

"MNNNNN!"

"AHHHHH!"

All three of them scream as they ride out their orgasm. Nico's body wants to stretch out but she is trapped between two steaming bodies. In the back of her mind, Nico can feel Nozomi's thighs tightening around her head. In the lower side, it feels like Eli is pushing all of her weight into her as if the blonde wants to mold their cores into one.

After several moments of them writhing under the ecstasy, their orgasm peters out. Nozomi crawls away as Eli lies down on Nico's small body. "Holy," Nico pants, "Holy shit that was amazing."

"I hope you're not getting sleepy Nicocchi." Nozomi crawls back and pecks Eli's lips. She then pecks Nico's lips. "We're not done with our presents." Nozomi smiles down at Nico. "We're going to take our time as long as possible."

No one in the mansion was able to sleep that night.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And le Fin.**

**Wow oh wow. That was some steamy stuff huh. I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas present.**

**I am getting back to M-rated stuff so I am shaking off the rust.**

**Not much else than that so I hope you all have a great day and I wish you a Merry Christmas.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
